


Dragged me out the bar to the backseat of a car

by Princessgettingnaked



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Ashton Irwin - Freeform, Calum Hood - Freeform, Cashton, M/M, calum hood / ashton irwin, policeman ashton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 19:15:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2036802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princessgettingnaked/pseuds/Princessgettingnaked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Calum Hood, lie down.”<br/>Calum didn’t ask. He just kept following what the policeman said to him.<br/>Ashton took a pair of handcuffs and secured the boy to the leather seat of the car.<br/>“Hm. You like it rude, don’t yo-”<br/>Ashton interrupted him by saying “I don’t think I said you can speak.”<br/>|| Cashton || Policeman!Ash ||</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragged me out the bar to the backseat of a car

**Author's Note:**

> Well, hi there! It's Feds, again :) I saw you liked my first translation so I thought that maybe my English isn't that bad lol  
> This fanfic is a bit different tho... I'm not practical at writing smut in English so brace yourself: it could be awful lol  
> However, this fanfic was originally written in Italian by Lily (@pelvi-cal on Tumblr).  
> Enjoy! ^^
> 
> PS: I can't post the link to the original fic because the author hasn't published it yet! I'll post it as soon as she does it :)

Ashton was on patrol as usual that night. His coworker Michael wasn’t with him, it was his day of rest.  
It was a quiet evening and no criminals were around so he decided to go get a drink just before going home. He walked around until he reached the “Rock Me” pub and even though it wasn’t his usual place he decided to go in there.  
“May I have a vodka lime, please?” he gently said to the waitress, who didn’t let him ask twice.  
Ashton gave a look around the pub and noticed a strange guy surrounded by a bunch of teenagers who were dancing and pressing against each other. He was a tall and muscle man, his hair made curly by the high humidity level in the room.  
Let’s just say it was alcohol’s fault or his beauty’s, Ashton decided to try talking with him.  
“Hi” he said poking on his shoulder.  
The guy stared at him and kept his eyes wide open just before running through the nearest emergency exit he could find. Ashton was a bit shocked about his reaction, but then he looked down at his body and he realized that he still had his uniform on.

He followed the guy outside the pub because he definitely had something to hide and the policeman was a bit curious too. He slammed the door just in time to see that boy getting into his car and quickly speeding away. He knew he couldn’t do that on a non-working time, but he decided to throw his weight around: he lighted up the siren of his car and followed the guy to let him pull over. And that’s what the boy did, he stopped the car and waited for Ashton to come and talk to him.  
“Well, well, well, look what I found.”  
“Good evening, officer” the pub guy said arrogantly.  
“Exhibit driver’s licence, please.”  
“There you go” he replied handing in it to him.  
“Calum Hood?” said Ashton with a smile upon his face, he finally found out that guy’s name.  
“That’s my name, yeah.”  
“Are you mocking  the authority?”  
“No, I would never do that, officer…” he hesitated to give a look to the policeman’s plaque “Irwin.”  
“Why were you running away from the pub?”  
“Uhm, I guess I just wanted to go home?”  
“Don’t play dumb or I’ll have to do a thorough search.”  
“You can do it” Calum said grumbling.  
“Get off the car.”  
The boy did and leant against the car right after Ashton told him to.  
The officer began touching him to find out something illegal he had on. He felt his butt a little bit longer and put a hand into the pocket pulling out a tiny bag from it.  
“Well, what’s this? Marijuana?”  
Calum was a bit frightened at that point. “T-That’s not mine.”  
“But I found it in YOUR pocket.”  
The guy didn’t know how to get out of that uncomfortable situation and asked “Is there anything I can do to not get arrested?”  
Ashton giggled and spanked him. “Maybe there is.”  
The policeman grabbed him and pulled him into the car.

Calum was turned on by his stance. He knew he shouldn’t have been but he couldn’t help being ruled by Ashton Irwin’s orders.  
“Calum Hood, lie down.”  
Calum didn’t ask. He just kept following what the policeman said to him.  
Ashton took a pair of handcuffs and secured the boy to the leather seat of the car.  
“Hm. You like it rude, don’t yo-”  
Ashton interrupted him by saying “I don’t think I said you can speak.”   
The policeman got closer to Calum’s lips and stopped right before letting a kiss happen. Then he went down on his stomach and put his face in front of his cock still covered by boxers and pants. He smiled a bit and undid the boy’s jeans to pull them down.  
“Mh…” Calum mumbled. He really hoped Ashton would have finished what he had started.  
The officer rubbed his nose on the other’s dick.  
“Ash…”  
“Officer Irwin. For you I’m the officer Irwin” he said pulling down Cal’s boxers to finally let his tongue taste the boy’s glans.  
Calum arched his back to try reaching the policeman’s mouth, but Ashton kept on playing on his bell end without fully covering it with his lips.  
“Irwin, PLEASE!”  
“I’m the officer, I already told you. You better do what I say or…” Ashton replied undoing his own pants to take off his cock. “This will end up…” he went on while he was splitting Cal’s legs. “In a very bad way” he ended the sentence by pushing himself into the young boy.  
“OFFICER IRWIN!”  
“Yup, that’s my name” Ashton replied while pushing harder.  
“I want…” Calum begged breathless.  
“Oh no, I’m the one who can expect something” the policeman muttered and pushed harder and harder.  
Ashton was really turned on by the boy’s moans and then “Touch yourself” he ordered.  
“W-What?” Calum opened his eyes wide as if he had never done that before.  
“I said, touch yourself.”  
The officer took off the handcuffs and guided Cal’s hand to his cock. The boy obeyed while he felt Ashton pushing even harder than before.  
“Say my name” Ashton obliged.  
“Asht-” the policeman pushed so hard that Calum understood what he had to say. “OFFICER IRWIN!”  
“Good boy. You don’t want to get arrested for real, do you?”  
“N-No.”  
Cal was still touching himself when Ashton’s hand reached his. “Let me come.”  
“Don’t tell me what to do, Calum” he whispered into his ear while pushing and touching him.  
As soon as the officer felt the boy’s cum into his hand he came pushing hard one last time.  
Calum smiled at him. “Did you like it, officer?”  
“Yeah… Yeah, I think you can go for now.”  
“Okay… I will come again, you know?”  
Calum was giggling when he gave him his number and got off the car.  



End file.
